Flail
The flail is bludgeoning weapon introduced in MHD (monster hunter domination). Weapon tree 1.Hunter's Flail-Bone flail-Bone flail+-infantry flail-Infantry flail+-Knights flail-Knights Flail+-Flail of kings-Flail of Kings+-Superior Flail-Superior Flail+-Flail of Might-Flail of Might+-Swinging Hammer-Swinging Hammer+. 2.Bone flail-Harrowing Flail-Harrowing flail+-Dreaded flail-Dreaded flail+-White Bane-White Bane+-Black Bane-Black Bane+-Bane of Heroes-Bane of Heroes+-Bane of Villains-Bane of Villains+. 3.Hunter's flail-Hunter's flail+-Chain Flail-Chain Flail+-Plated Flail-Plated Flail+-Floppy Boom Boom-Floppy Boom Boom+-Spitiful Brachydios Flail-Spitiful Brachydios Flail+-Bang Swing-Bang Swing+-Dual Dynamite-Dual Dynamite+-Bombastic Whip-Bombastic Whip+. 4.Hunters Flail+-Double Fling-Double Fling+-Triple Fling-Penta-Fling-Penta Fling+-Cat o' nine tails-Cat o' nine tails+-Ten Tentacle-Ten Tentacle+-Kraken Flail-Kraken Flail+ 5.Hunter's Flail+-Net Flail-Net Flail+-Trapper's Flail-Trapper's Flail+-Berukyorosu Hooks-Berukyorusu Hooks+-Dual Hooks-Dual Hooks+-Chain Blades-Chain Blades+-Swing Swords-Swing Swords+. 6. Berukyorusu Hooks+-Grip Whip-Grip Whip+-Dragger-Dragger+-Paralysis Flail-Paralysis Flail+-Statue Flail-Statue Flail+-Sting Fling-Sting Fling+. 7.Plated Flail-Rajang Flail-Rajang Flail+-Thunder God's Flail-Thunder God's Flail+-Titan of lightning-Titan of lightning+. 8.Hunter's Flail+-Sea Flail-Sea Flail+-Lagiacrus Chain-Lagiacrus Chain+-Whale Flail-Horned Whale Flail-Golden Bearded Flail-Golden Bearded Flail+. Monster flails: Unlike most weapons, Flails can become that of any monsters equipment, and will have the same effects as other weapons of that monster's equipment from hunters flail+ added any monsters materials x5 with done three times with differing monsters creates the "Mock-flail". The mock-flail can have any monster's materials added with that monster's weakness and ailments/elements. Moves ZR=Charge Attack, ZL+X= Mighty Swing, ZL+A= Mighty Bludgeon, X=Swing, A=Bludgeon, ZR+ZL=Mighty Charge Attack, X+A+X=Whip, A+X+A=Hammer, X+A+A+X=Grapple Swing, A+X+X+A=Throw Glide Strategic Use: The flail is to be used as a support/tank with great sword. Usage against small monsters is simple, the flail's swings have a small field of range for example, say you are hunting a jaggi and it dodges your swing by jumping left, the swing will go in a 180 degree semi circle in front. Bludgeoning for small monsters is also simple, you find the most likely area for the small monster to dodge to, then go for a mighty bludgeon as it dodges to knock it down. The grapple swing is quite useful for all flying monsters, as a way for mounting them easily, but when jumping towards monster, the enemy has 50% chance of shaking the grapple off and plus an extra 10% shaking off the mounter. The throw glide is a quick way of getting up ledges without climbing thus making a flail user useful to corner a retreating monster in the next section of the area. The Whip and Hammer moves are for a quick attack, so for example, a Seregios is charging for one of it's scale shooting attacks and its tail is close to being close to being sliced, a whip will be a quick way to get the tail of before the seregios attacks, thus meaning a whip is good for finishing of slicing and hammer is good for finishing of breaking. Palicoe Flails: Felyne flail's can only go through weapon trees 1 and 5. Melynx flails can only go through trees 1 and 2. Shakalaka flails can only go through tree 4. Uruki flails go through trees 5, 2 and 8. Flail Infantry Flail infantry are new NPC's that deal only in flails. They are like veggie elders and are found only in areas where a monster such as taikun zamuza or meraginasu are found.Category:Weapon Creation Category:MHD